Autour de la Guerre
by Ayanami Rei-chan
Summary: Histoire de la première et aussi de la deuxième guerre qui déchira le monde sorcier...Histoire d'hommes et de femmes qui se battent pour leurs idéaux...Histoire de leurs destins...
1. Chap 1: La peur et la haine

**Autour de La Guerre**

Chap. 1 : La peur et la haine au mépris de l'amitié

Je suis un traître, j'ai toujours honte de l'avouer, trop lâche pour être un héro, trop faible pour ignorer ces deux camps qui se battent l'un contre l'autre…

Contraint à choisir, ma vie ou la leur ? La pureté de mon sang ? Mes amis ? Le bien ou le mal ? Bien sur, j'ai choisi de me rallier à lui, le mage noir, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Mais j'ai tout de même garder un pied dans l'autre camp, celui du bien, L'Ordre du Phénix.

Mes amis et moi étions tous devenus membres à notre sortie de l'école. Ha, l'école, tant de souvenir joyeux mais aussi si triste, mes meilleurs amis, les meilleurs que j'ai jamais eus… Je me suis toujours demandé comment c'est arrivé, moi, ce petit être faible, accueillit chaleureusement dans ce petit groupe. Moi, sans aucun talent particulier, entre ces trois garçons talentueux….Il y a eu des hauts et des bas, mais ils m'ont accepté, j'ai été pendant sept ans, la 4eme roue de ce carrosse qui roulait si bien. Ce carrosse qui portait le nom de Maraudeur…Mais à la sortie de l'école, la réalité nous a rattrapé, ma vie s'était envolée…

De nouveau j'étais faible, seul, ne bénéficiant plus de la protection de mes amis… J'ai résisté, mais j'ai peu à peu basculé dans le camp du mal, reniant ainsi toute les valeurs auxquelles je croyait quand j'étais à l'école, oubliant l'importance de l'amitié, me ralliant, enfin je le croyait, au camp vainqueur, au camp qui me protégerais, à l'obéissance de mon maître, le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Je suis devenu agent double, au tout départ, les informations que le Seigneur des Ténèbres me demandait ne concernaient que des membres de l'Ordre avec qui je n'avais aucun lien particulier, puit peu à peu, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom s'est intéressé aux Potter, j'ai été directement assigné à cette mission à cause des lien étroit que j'entretenais avec eux, j'ai du les espionner tous les trois, James, Lily, et le petit Harry. J'ai renseigné Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom pendant un an. Quelque chose au fond de moi me disais que je n'aurais pas du, je n'aurais pas du les trahir eux…Mais ils ont trahit en premiers. A la sortie de l'école, ils m'ont abandonné… Sirius vivant sa vie comme il le souhaitait, collectionnant les conquêtes, Remus s'investissant à 100 dans l'Ordre pour oublier sa condition de Loup Garou, et James, James celui qu j'admirais le plus, m'a abandonné pour cette Lily qui l'a tant de fois repoussé, et ce moucheron qui lui ressemble à s'y méprendre…

Je suis allé vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres car j'avais peur de mourir, mais peu à peu j'ai été séduit. Lorsque James m'a choisi comme gardien, j'ai été heureux, enfin j'avais de l'importance, qui aurait cru que la mort prochaine de mon ami m'enchanterait autant…

Oui, James m'a choisi parce que Sirius lui a dit de le faire, sinon aurais-t-il pensé au brave petit Peter ? Pas une seule seconde…

Oui, j'ai été heureux de vendre mes amis, de les livrer à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Mais une fois ma vengeance accomplie je me suis effondré, montrant pour la dernière fois des signes de remord pour mes amis…Oui pour eux c'était la dernière fois, mais ce n'était pas mes derniers remords, c'était prévisible… Je suis faible… J'ai décidé de me rendre à Godric's Hollow, voir une dernière fois ce qui représentais si l'on peut dire mon ancienne vie. James et Lily étaient morts. Caché, j'ai vu Hagrid emporter le moucheron, puis après Sirius transplaner. Il me cherchais, il avait du comprendre, comprendre que le faible petit Peter se révélais être le traître que tant de personne recherchaient, l'espion au sein même de l'Ordre… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres disparu, il ne me restait qu'une solution, disparaître, et Sirius, ce brave Sirius, allais m'y aider, indirectement et involontairement…

Avant de me transformer en rat pour m'enfuir, Sirius, ses yeux émanant de colère, d'un murmure implorant essayait de m'amadouer marmonnant un « Queudvert… », je lui répondit simplement avant de disparaître a jamais de sa vie « Queudvert est mort le jour ou il a quitté Poudlard… »


	2. Chap 2 : Seul

Chap. 2 : Seul…

Comme je déteste ces nuits, ces nuits ou je me réveille le corps tout ankylosé ; ces nuits que je passe dorénavant seul… De toutes façon, il n'y a plus personne pour les passer avec moi depuis la dernière fois…

La dernière fois, nos vies ont pris un tournant radical… Enfin si l'on peut dire…

Qui m'aurais dit qu'en me réveillant ce matin là, ce que j'apprendrais serait plus douloureux que tout ce que j'avais vécu durant la nuit ?

Oui, en me réveillant ce 1er novembre 1981, souffrant encore des douleurs que génère la transformation d'un homme en loup-garou, j'ai découvert à la une du journal que mes meilleurs amis étaient morts, assassinés…

Mon monde s'effondrait… Je me retrouvais seul, de nouveau… Privés des seules personnes qui m'on jamais considéré comme une personne normale…

Maintenant, James et Lily étaient morts, laissant seul le petit Harry… Dire que j'aurais du passer la soirée d'Halloween avec eux si la pleine lune n'avais pas eu lieu…

J'appris, quelques jours plus tard, qu'Harry avait été confié à la sœur de Lily. J'étais rassuré qu'il ait été accueillit là bas, espérant que Pétunia le traiterait comme un enfant normal, pas comme un être anormal, un sorcier…

J'aurais pu, j'aurais du le prendre sous mon aile, je sais que c'est ce que James et Lily aurais voulus… Mais, à ma grande honte je ne l'ai pas fait… Ma seule excuse serait de dire qu'un monstre n'élève pas un enfant…

De toute façon, en cas de problèmes, c'était à Sirius de prendre soin de Harry…

Sirius…

Nous étions comme des frères tous les quatre, comment a-t-on pu en arriver la ? Jamais je n'aurais cru que le traître se cachait parmi nous, les Maraudeurs…

Mais c'était bien Sirius le traître ! Lui, qui a vendu James et Lily à Voldemort, lui encore qui a éliminé le malheureux Peter qui voulais les venger… Sirius avait toujours été meilleur en duel, Peter n'avait pas la moindre chance…

Sirius Black, celui qui s'était donné tant de mal à nous faire croire qu'il était différent que tous les autres Black, il y été d'ailleurs parvenu, malheureusement, il n'en était rien…

Je m'en veux, j'aurais du m'en rendre compte, à cause ma naïveté, en une nuit, mon univers s'est écroulé…

Désormais, me voila abandonné…

De nouveau…

Seul…


	3. Chap 3 : Pardonne moi

Chap. 3 : Pardonne moi… 

J'ai échoué partout, pardonne moi, car durant longtemps je me suis crus invincible, à l'abri des échecs, jusqu'à la fin de Poudlard à vrai dire… Une fois impliqué dans la guerre, j'aurais du revenir sur terre et y prendre garde...

Pardonne moi, car mes erreurs ont eu de graves conséquences…

Ma première erreurs fut d'avoir accordé ma confiance à une traître, pardonne moi d'avoir voulu tenter ce « coup de bluff ». J'aurais du savoir…

Pardonne moi, James, mon frère… Ce jour là, c'est moi qui t'ai conduit à la mort…

Dès lors, mon parcours s'est révélé assez chaotique, pardonne moi d'avoir voulu vous venger, James, toi et Lily… A cause de cette erreur, j'ai abandonné Harry pendant 12 ans… Je n'ai pas été un bon parrain pour lui, à cause de mes erreurs, ses parents lui ont été enlevés…

Pardonne moi d'avoir douté de Remus, puit de l'avoir abandonné, il doit se sentir si seul, il doit être plein de remords…

Après douze ans, je me suis évadé, voulant réparer mes erreurs, sachant Peter trop proche d'Harry… Pardonne moi d'avoir échoué encore une fois, pardonne moi d'avoir laissé s'échapper ce sale rat… Pardonne moi d'avoir été encore une fois un piètre parrain pour Harry…

Pardonne moi d'avoir laissé Voldemort revenir et ainsi mis en jeu de nouveau la vie de ton fils…

Enfin, pardonne moi de ne pas avoir protégé Harry comme j'aurais du le faire, pardonne moi de l'avoir abandonné en mourrant au ministère.

Pardonne moi d'avoir voulu vous protéger, toi, Lily et Harry, il y a 14 ans. Je t'en pris James, pardonne ses erreurs a ton meilleur ami, ton frère, qui est désolé de n'avoir pas tout fais pour le mieux…


	4. Chap 4 : Les premières fois de Lily Evan

Chap. 4 : Les premières fois de Lily Evans

La première fois où Lily Evans reçut une lettre lui étant personnellement adressée, ce fut l'année de ses onze ans. Cette lettre se distinguait des autre par son aspect étrange, et personne dans la famille Evans n'en avais déjà vu de semblable… Néanmoins, dès que Lily l'eu entre les mains, elle savait ce que la lettre renfermait. Son ami Severus, l'avait déjà prévenue que l'année de ses onze ans elle recevrait une lettre comme celle-ci, car, comme lui elle était différente… En effet, cette lettre révéla à toute la famille Evans, que Lily, la benjamine de la famille, était en réalité une sorcière, et qu'en conséquence, elle était invitée à suivre ses études dans la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie, Poudlard. Néanmoins, Lily, alors que ses parents s'extasiaient devant cette nouvelle, ne put s'empêcher de jeter de frénétiques regards vers la pile de courrier, elle espérait naïvement que sa sœur, bien qu'étant plus âgée qu'elle, ai reçut une lettre similaire à la sienne, afin que celle-ci puisse la suivre à Poudlard et ainsi, préserver la complicité qui les unissait depuis leur enfance, toutefois, cette lettre n'arrivât jamais…

La première fois où Lily Evans rencontra James Potter, ce fut dans le Poudlard express, et quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, elle ne put empêcher son cœur de manquer un battement. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, mais elle se sentait très attiré par ce garçon qu'elle connaissait à peine… Malgré tout, lorsque son meilleur ami, Severus Rogue, se révéla être l'objet de ses moqueries, elle, qui aurait put se montrer charmante avec lui, se jura de ne jamais lui adresser la parole, et de le détester autant qu'elle le pouvait… Elle aurait du savoir qu'il y a des promesses que l'on ne peut tenir…

La première fois où Lily Evans pénétra dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être émerveillée, beaucoup de magie émanait de cet immense château, Lily en était certaine. Il était magique, et elle ne se doutait pas encore à quel point il l'était…

La première fois où Lily Evans entendit le nom de Voldemort, ce fut lors du discours qui clôturait le festin de rentrée. Le directeur de l'école, Albus Dumbledore, les mis en garde contre ce personnage malfaisant… Avide d'en savoir plus, Lily se mit en quête d'information dans divers ouvrages, et auprès de ses amis, et lorsqu'elle comprit qui était Voldemort, et pris entièrement connaissance des abominations qu'il commettait, elle sut que dès qu'elle le pourrait, elle ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour lutter contre lui…

La première fois où James Potter demandât à Lily Evans de sortir avec lui, elle déclinât sa proposition avec politesse. Bien qu'elle ne le portait pas dans son cœur, elle n'aimait pas jouer avec les sentiments d'une personne (oui, même si cette personne se révélait être le garçon qu'elle détestait le plus au monde, le prétentieux James Potter), et préférait donc être franche. Malgré tout, quand celui-ci lui demanda, une seconde, puis une troisième fois si elle voulait sortir avec lui, elle se dit que finalement, avec Potter, même si l'on possédait une patience à toute épreuve, la courtoisie ne servait à rien et que se montrer désobligeante finirait bien par lui faire comprendre que NON, c'est NON !

La première fois où Severus Rogue traita Lily Evans de « Sang-de-bourbe », ce fut alors un déchirement pour la jeune femme. Elle connaissait Severus Rogue depuis des années, il était son meilleur ami, et elle l'aimait profondément… Néanmoins, ce jour là, elle décida de couper les ponts avec lui. En effet, elle le connaissait bien, elle savait que son attachement envers elle était sincère, mais elle ne pouvait plus pardonner son comportement qui se rapprochait au fur et à mesure à celui d'un futur mangemort… Elle lui avait pardonné beaucoup de choses, mais _cette phrase_, elle ne pourrait la pardonner… Même s'il le lui demandait, après tout, ce n'est qu'une « Sang-de-bourbe », qu'a elle de différent par rapport aux autres… Si elle avait su lire dans les yeux de son ami… Elle aurait vu qu'elle était différente…

La première fois où Lily Evans accepta de sortir avec James Potter, cela en avait surpris plus d'un ! En effet, il était de notoriété publique, que Lily Evans était « LA fille que Potter n'aurait jamais »… Néanmoins, elle n'avait que faire des ragots. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, elle l'avait observé quelque temps et s'était rendu compte que le ballon de baudruche qu'il avait dans la tête s'était finalement dégonflé, et qu'elle s'avoua qu'au fond elle avait toujours eu un faible pour lui… Malgré tout, quand celui-ci lui proposa de sortir avec elle, elle lui répondit avec un tendre sourire « Non », mais James Potter, n'était pas dupe, il avait toujours su que pour Lily Evans, NON, c'était OUI ! Et lorsqu'il l'embrassa pour la première fois elle su qu'il était celui qu'elle attendait… Et dire que lors de leur première rencontre, elle s'était juré de le détester… !

La première fois où Lily Evans fut réellement confronté à la guerre, ce fut le jour ou elle quitta Poudlard… Elle se rendait compte qu'elle quittait l'endroit le plus sur au monde, pendant cette période trouble… Bien sur, elle n'était pas seule, James serait à ses cotés, elle pouvait aussi compter sur ses amis… Néanmoins, l'atmosphère de peur qui régnait dans le monde sorcier était oppressante pour de jeunes adultes tout juste diplômés… Lily prit conscience ce jour là que tout allait changer… Oui, la vie ne serait plus jamais la même…

La première fois où L'on appela Lily Evans, Lily Potter, ce fut, à cette époque elle le pensait, le plus beau jour de sa vie. Ce fut le jour le plus stressant de sa vie ! Oui, Lily était stressée, car elle avait beau demander des renseignements, personne ne pouvais lui dire, par Merlin, où était passé le futur marié ! Quelle idée aussi de l'avoir laissé entre les mains de Sirius la veille… ! En effet les quatre Maraudeurs avaient prévu de fêter l'enterrement de jeune garçon de James la veille… Heureusement Remus était avec eux, et elle avait confiance en lui pour lui ramener son fiancé, en bon état, en temps et en heure… Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être anxieuse… Et finalement le grand moment arriva, et lorsqu'elle s'avança dans l'allée, elle le vit, lui faisant face, un sourire aux lèvres, l'attendant près de l'autel, Sirius, son témoin à sa droite, et Remus, son témoin à elle, à sa gauche… Arrivé a sa hauteur, il lui murmura à l'oreille, « Vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais rater ça, Miss Evans ?! », elle sourit, non il n'aurait raté ça pour rien au monde, et dans peu de temps maintenant elle serait une Potter, oui, malgré le stress, c'était bel est bien le plus beau jour de sa vie…!

La première fois où Lily Potter eu des nausées matinales, elle crut d'abord avoir attrapé mal. En effet, le temps se révélait très froid pour un mois de Novembre… Néanmoins voyant que sont état ne s'améliorait pas et constatant qu'elle avait du retard, elle commença à avoir des soupçons et se décida à faire un test… Et en attendant le résultat, elle se mit à réfléchir, que ce n'était pas responsable, ça n'aura pas du arriver maintenant, ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait qu'ils préféraient attendre la fin de la guerre, attendre la paix pour ça… Son mari l'interrompit dans sa réflexion, lorsqu'il vint la rejoindre dans la salle de bain, elle sursauta quand elle le vit, elle suivit son regard, elle remarqua alors que le test était positif. « C'est vrai ? » lui demanda-t-il, elle acquiesça, le test plus les symptômes, plus aucun doute, elle était bien enceinte. James sourit et la pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa, et alors, toutes ses inquiétudes disparurent, il était heureux, elle le voyait, et au fond elle l'était aussi, elle allait porter leur enfant, le fruit de leur amour, et elle ferait tout pour protéger ce petit être qui grandissait en elle…

La première fois ou Lily Potter vit son fils, elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser que c'était la plus belle chose qu'elle avait vu de toute sa vie… Elle se dit que les heures de souffrance dues à l'accouchement valaient le coup, rien que pour avoir le plaisir de découvrir cette petite merveille qui gigotait dans ses bras! James était à coté d'elle, il l'avait soutenue, avait supporté et obéis au moindre de ces caprice depuis qu'elle était enceinte, ce qui faisait bien rire Sirius ! Et maintenant, il la regardait tendrement, lui murmurant que c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'elle aurait pu lui offrir. Elle était heureuse, James rayonnait, fier d'avoir un fils, Harry James Potter, comme ils avaient décidés de l'appeler si c'était un garçon. Lily contempla son fils s'endormir dans les bras de son père, et se dit qu'elle pourrait rester la des jours à observer ainsi les deux hommes de sa vie… Elle soupira, finalement, c'est ça, le plus beau jour de sa vie…

La première fois où Lily Potter entendit la prophétie, ce fut a peine un mois après la naissance d'Harry… Le professeur Dumbledore les avait invités, elle et James, à rester après une des réunions de l'ordre… D'abord surprise, elle écouta attentivement ce que Dumbledore avait à leur confier. Son visage se figea d'horreur lorsqu'il eu fini son discours, non, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à ce que son tout petit, né un mois plus tôt, ait déjà un poids si lourd à porter… Elle échangea un regard avec James, et vit la même détermination qu'il régnait dans le sien, oui, ils s'étaient battus pour leurs idéaux, maintenant, tout changeait, ils se battraient pour leur fils, pour Harry, pour le protéger coute que coute… Oui, Lily était décidée, protéger Harry était le plus important, même si elle devait donner sa vie pour ça…

La dernière fois ou Lily Potter respira, ce fut un soir d'Halloween… En cet instant, de nombreuses pensées se bousculèrent dans sa tête, elle pensa tout d'abord à Remus, qui n'avait pas mérité leur manque de confiance… à Sirius, dont le coup de bluff s'est avéré être, contre son grès, leur arrêt de mort… à Peter, avec une seule interrogation, pourquoi ? Puis à James, qui l'avait quittée peu de temps avant, juste pour protéger ce qu'il avait de plus précieux… Enfin elle songea à Harry, son tout petit, qui portait déjà sur ses petites épaules de lourdes responsabilités… Elle s'était sacrifiée pour lui, pour lui donner une chance de vivre… Mais soudain elle eu peur, comment son tout petit pourra-t-il se défendre face à ce monstre qui désire tant sa mort? Cependant, elle se rassura, si l'amour ne le sauvait pas, rien ne le sauverait… En définitive, elle songea à l'ironie du sort, mourir un 31 octobre, le soir ou les morts reviennent sur terre… Alors qu'elle la quittait… Oui, Lily Evans Potter s'est sacrifié par amour pour son fils, et si cela lui permettait de survivre à cette nuit, elle se dit que finalement ce n'était pas si cher payé…


End file.
